utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Artist Permission
Note: Content may be subject to change Listed here are the artists that have or have not allowed reprints of their artwork for the Utaite Wiki. Artists that have allowed reprinting to the Utaite Wiki may not have granted permission for others to reprint their works so please refrain from reprinting artwork featured on the wiki, elsewhere. Basic terms of use on the wiki (unless otherwise stated) * The illustration may only be slighly edited ** Please discuss small edits with Sen/Starikun ** Cropping is allowed ** Resizing is recommended as to encourage people to check out the artist's website to view picture in high quality * All illustrations are to be credited to the original artist with a link to the artist's website Asking for permission to use illustration(s) For the meantime please contact Sen/Starikun to ask an artist for permission to use their artwork. What illustration(s) require permission? * Anything from an artist's pixiv, piapro and/or personal website * Screenshots from PVs do not require permission, however they are not recommended, as those often result in low quality images * Pictures from commercial websites (Smiley*2G, CD promotion, etc.) do not require permission to use. It's assumed they are under fair use Legend ✓ request sent/pending reply ❈ reply recieved □ screenshot ★ impossible to contact (due to busyness/popularity) ◎ unneeded (to ask) ♫ taken from website ? cannot find where artwork is used in wiki ✿ needs special permission due to it being set on private ✎ slightly edit the general statement to not mention pixiv 無 generally doesn't allow permission Pending Requests For NND Singers * 397□ * 510□ * 5 Tsuki-byou Mario (５月病マリオ)✓ * 96mame (96まめ)無✓ * Aane (Ａ姉)□ * Acha (あちゃ)□ * Aiji (あいじ)✓ * AiLM (あいるむ) * Ajimita * Akiakane (秋赤音)♫ * akinashi.✓❈ * akka★◎ * Ame (飴)? * Amekouni (あめこうに)◎ * Ameya (アメヤ)✓ * Amisono Rushia (御園るしあ)✓ * Ana (穴)✓ * Anko (あんこ)□ * Aruto (有都)✓ * Asahi (あさひ) * Asa (あさ)□ * Awoko (あをこ)無✓❈ * BBA無✓ * Bete (べて)✓ * Chacota (ちゃこ太)✓ * chiconipe (ちこにぺ)✓ * Chiha (チハ)□ * Chiisuke (ちィ助)◎ * chino * Chisa (ちさ)✓❈ * Chuke (ちゅけ) (on irony)□ * COCO□♫ * Cocolu (ココル) * conoco✓ * Dossei (どっせい)無✓ * EclairANT✿ * Eika (栄香)✓ * childelie1☆gmail.com Elie (エリィ)✎ * Emumelo (えむめろ)◎ * Enoko (榎子)✓ * ETHER (エテル)✿ * Evi (いび) * Francois (フランソワ) (on ｎｏｎ) * frankenji.♫ * Fukamachi Naka (深町なか)✓❈ * Fujino Ameri (藤乃あめり)無✓ * Fujimaru (藤丸)□ * Fungafunga (ふんがふんが) (on Freedel)□ * Funota (ふのた)◎ * Gur (ぐる)無✓ * hA_Ru□ * Hakuseki (白皙) * halyosy * Hanapuchi (はなぷち) (on Shinshakaijin) piapro removed□ * Hanatan * hanauta (hanaうた)□ * Hane (はね)✓ * hara□ * haruka★ * Haruma/Haruuma (はるま/春馬)✓ * Haruyuki (春之)✓ * Hashimon （はしもん)✓ * Hatori Pioko (羽鳥ぴよこ)□ * hatsuko✓ * Hazano (ハザノ)✓ * Heki (へき)無◎ * Herb (ハーブ)✿ * Hii (ひぃ)✓ * HIIRO無✓ * Hinanosuke (ひなのすけ)□ * Hiramaru (ひらまる) * Hiro Kanzaki (on Alice☆Clara) taken from wikipedia◎ * HND□ * Hong Kong (self depiction) * horos◎ * Hoshita (星た)✓ * Ina (イナ) * Ichiko Oharu (市子おはる) pixiv removed * Itinose Yukino (市ノ瀬雪乃) * Ichimaru (壱。) * ifreeta✓ * Iinchou (self depiction) * Iroha (いろは) (on ｎｏｎ) * Ito (on Purikuma) * Ittomaru (一斗まる)無◎ * Izon (依存)無□ * Izumi (いずみ)✿ * JaneMere□ * Joko (じょこ)✿ * Juugonichi (十五日)□ * Kadokura (角倉)□ * Kagemaru (影丸)◎ * Kaki (柿)✓ * Kana (佳奈) * Kanae (菓苗)□ * Kara (空(から))✓ * Karu (かる) * Kayabuki (カヤブキ)◎ * Kazakito (カザキト) * Key (けい)◎□✓ * Keiji (けいぢ)□(✓) * Keisi (軽視)無 * Keito (ケイト) * Kekura Chiharu (花倉チハル) * kenken (けんけん) * Key (key-illust★mail.goo.ne.jp) * Kicchan Shougun (きっちん将軍) * kinako * Kirei na Ossan (綺麗なおっさん)/Kuwano Ayase (桑乃あやせ) * Kiroa * Kisa (キサ) * Kiseki@CAxis (軌跡@CAxis) artist group, hence differend pixivs * Kishiya (キシヤ) * Kokone (ここね) * Kohinahemu (on Eve) * komagarita (駒形) * Komamiya (狛宮) * Komine (こみね) * Konosaki (コノサキ) * Koshian (こし餡) * Kotaron (コタロン) * Kouzuki Rito. (紅月りと。)無 * Kou vioret_glory☆yahoo.co.jp * Kou * Kouno (倖乃) * Kukku * Kumao♀ (くまお♀)無 * Kureha (紅葉) * Kuro (くろ) * Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) website removed * Kyi (キィ) * La-na□ * Leyu (レユ) * Libus (らいばず) * liz * Long Mu Shen (龍木申) * MACCO * Maco (真琴) * -Makoto- (-まこと-) * Malachite * Manabu (愛舞)無 * Maru shimizu//echo (丸清水//echo) * May Queen * maydell pixiv removed * *mayu* (on ｎｏｎ) * ＊mayu＊ (on Eve) * Mayupon (まゆポン)無 * Max♀ * mdk * meisa * Meru (める) (on Utawa Sakura) * Metasuke (めた助) * Mihaeru (ミハエル) * Mikanuru (みかんうーる) * Mikippa (/みきっぱ) * Miko (みこ) * Minase (南瀬) * Minatsuyu (みなつゆ) * mino * Mituﾞo * Miyama (みやま) * Miyamoto (みやもと) * moco * Mofu (もふ) (on calo) pixiv removed * Mogelatte (モゲラッタ)無 * Moka (もか) * Momopan （ももぱん) * Monchi (もんち) * muffler (on mitten) * Mukkun (むっくん) * Nabeco (ナベコ) * Nagi (なぎ) * Nagi (凪) * Nakki (ナッキ) pixiv removed * Namiichi (なみいち) * Nana (なな) * n@na * Narika (ナリカ) * Nasuko (ナス子)無 * Natsu Samako (七都サマコ)□ * Natsume Yuzuru (棗柚流)無 * Natsutaro (なつたろ) * Negisu (葱酢) * Nekobaka (ネコばか) * Nekoizumi (猫泉)無 * Nijiho Naname (にじほななめ) * Nil (contact page) (website) * Ninomae (にのまえ) * Nishisono (西園) * Niwako (にわ子) * NMona (んもな)◎ * nokia * Nokoro (のころ) * None (on SymaG) * No.734無 * Nou (脳) * nyaroro✓ * Off * Ohagi (おはぎ)無 * Omu (おむ)無 * p-chan * Papiko (ぱぴこ) * pen無 * Petin (ペティン) * Pio (on Montea) * Piyo (ぴよ) (on Freedel) * popo * potako無 * Puyou (ぷよー) * Q * rak * Ram (ラム) pixiv removed * Reika * Rella * Reol (れをる) (self depiction) * ria無 * Riku (りく) * Rinhito (燐人)無 * Riri (りり) (on DEATH Hime) * Risu (栗鼠)□ * Rito * Rito (りと) (on Cocolu) * Rojiko (路地子)無 * Ruchiru (ルチル) * Sacchan (さっちゃん) (on Freedel) * Saine (さいね) * Sakir * Sakou (茶紅) * Sakura (S倉)無 * Sakuragi Kei (櫻木けい) * Sakuratuki (桜月) * Sakuryuu (朔竜)無 * Sana (さな) * Sane (さね) * Satokou (さとこう)無 * Sasaki Makoto (佐々木　真琴)無 * Satou Iruno (砂糖イルノ)無 * Sayanagi (莢凪) * Seho (セホ) * Seia (栖鴉)無 * Sekiyu (セキユ) * Sen (セン) * Shakamo (釈鴨)□ * Shi-chan (しーちゃん) * Shia (シア)無 * Shichi Ichi (七壱) * * Shigureui (しぐれうい) * Shii (雫)無✓ * Shiki (しき)✓***idkwheretomovethisto*** * Shima (しま)無✓ * Shiokara (しおから) * Shiroro (しろろ) (on Ikasan) * Shoohey (self depiction) * Simon (シモン)✓ * Sora (ソラ)無◎ * Soranesee (そらねしい)◎ * Sorata (空太)✓ * souma * Souno (ソウノ)無✓ * Suo (すお) (on Jack) * 無 * Suzu (すず)✎ * Suzu (鈴)✎ * Tama (たま) * Tamao (たまお) pixiv removed * task (タスク) * Tasu (たす) (on Mucchi) pixiv removed * TCB無✓ * Tomori (友利/tmr)◎ * Touki (とうき)無◎ * Tsukiko (月子)✎ * Tsukino (月乃) * Umehalu (うめはる)無◎ * Umeno (うめの)□ * Umetarou (梅太郎)✓ * Unchan (うんﾁｬﾝ)□ * Uni (うに)無 * Uraki (うらき)◎ * Urara (うらら)✓ * Uri (雨里)□ * Utage (うたげ)✓ * Waka (わか)✓ * Wasabi (和錆)無◎ * Wawako (わわこ) * Y_at (わいあっと) * Yamako (ヤマコ)✓ * Yawarabi Juubee (柔日重兵衛)□ * Yui (ゆい)✿ * yukitA (ユキタ) * Yukitsuki (雪月) * Yumeno (夢乃)無✓ * Yunkeru (ユンケル)□ * Yuu (優)□ * Yuweto (ゆゑと)無✓ For YT Singers * ajimita (on RO☆D)◎ * Akari Minami (あかりみなみ)✓ * AKHTS (self depiction) * Andi✓ * ann◎ (twitter icon) * amrabroski (on Ashe) * Arashi * ArisuCandy12 * ateotu (on RO☆D) * Aviya Amir facebook removed? * battlerobots * Bloodyflora (self depiction) * BOMHAT * Bootsii * Carmen * Cherri * chibideko * Chiika * Chiroyo * Chisa◎ * ChosenVowels * Chouko * Ciel* * currypan99 * Daisu◎ * Dawnie (on Beibi) * Diem * eldriyan * Envy (self depiction) * Eri * Evigten (on Ashe) * EvilVampireDucky * Fade * FEI * ✿ham (self depiction) * Hammichu * Haru (self depiction) * harukatsune * Hazano (ハザノ) * Hecha (和茶) * hellipa * HetChrome * Hina * hitagashikai * Ieka * Inooka (イノオカ) * iyuse * Javee * JayLu * jenpenn * Joakkar◎ * JubyPhonic P (self depiction) * judeezabala * Julia * Kai * Kalce * Karu (かる) * Kasuka (self depiction) * Katkat * kayurita * kentamidorin * kel (on RO☆D) * KirinSonyo * klinc * Kmylla◎ (on Thymeka)◎ * Kuma * Kura (self depiction) * Kyuutan * Laura Megurine (self depiction) * LittleMiyu (on Ashe) * Lollia (self depiction) * Lychee * Maeka (self depiction) * Malta◎ * Melissa * Mell * mexiempiee (on Ashe) * michiroon (on Ashe) * mii.◎ * Minataka * minatu * Minuiko * Mitsuki * Miu◎ * mixiv-14 * Moon * Myst * Naguri * Nao (なお) * naomicchi * Nashira * Nekorin_81 (on Bloodyflora)◎ * Nene * Niekaori * Nikessi (on ateotu) * Nipah (self depiction) ✓ * Nips * Nono (のの) * Ookz * orenjikun/Kari * Panda * Papurikato * Pochi * Polka * Poucet (self depiction) * rachie (self depiction) * raichuuuu * Rei * Ramisa K. Rin◎ * Ravee * razephyr * riingo * Rika (on Len) * Risu (栗鼠) * ritozu * Rockleetist (self depiction) * rosechan789 (on Ashe) * RO☆D (self depiction) * RurutiaDariya (on Ashe) * Rumi * ryoshiki (りょしき) * Saki * Sakir * Saru◎ * Sayuri Maebara (self depiction) * SEN◎ * Setsuna * Shadow * shannaroooooo (on Ashe) * Shellah (self depiction) * Shioiri * Shizuka * ShyBlu * simplesidewaysglance (on Ashe) * SKNerûh * Sojiro (self depiction) * Steak * Sugarlat (self depiction) * SUIKA * Sukihi * Suri□ * sweetstimemidnight (on Ashe) * TielSS * Tonkhai * ToyaJeyno□ * tsu (つ) * U_na (on Bloodyflora)□ * Uguubear * Umeno (うめの) * Usachii * vee * wansuke17 * Wata (わた) * wish * xmitsubachix (on Ashe) * xUdonNoodlez (on Ashe) * Yanovi (on Ashe) * yori * Yura * Z * ZekkyouPanda * Zenya Artists That Forbid Reprints * Ｈellipa * Utako (うたこ) * Kaine Sato (海音さと) Artists That Allow Reprints For NND Singers * akamori * ako * Ankake (あんかけ) * doriru (English speaker) * Hatori Pioko (羽鳥ぴよこ) (stated on profile) * Hime (ひめ) * Kamogawa Akira (鴨川彰) * RAHWIA (stated on profile) * Shoutarou (翔太郎) * Siracya (白茶) For YT Singers * Acca * AME * Ankoku * Alice/WhackThatAlice * Aqua * KL * Kumi * Minty/memo * Ryodo (by default; self-uploaded) * Kaoru (somewhat by default since he used to edit here) * LuluSeason * Lancha Restricted Terms For NND Singers * ave (あヴぇ) ** use on wiki only, notify if more art is going to be used * Camellia* (カメリア*) ** use on wiki only, does not allow reprinting to other sites ** notify if more art is going to be used * Charry (ちゃーりー) ** use on wiki only, does not allow reprinting to other sites ** notify if more art is going to be used * Chikiko (ちきこ) ** use on wiki only, does not allow reprinting to other sites * Daizu (大豆) ** use on wiki only, does not allow reprinting to other sites * HighCollar Toufu (ハイカラ豆腐) ** use on wiki only, does not allow reprinting to other sites ** notify if more art is going to be used * Hinano (陽菜) ** notify if more art is going to be used * Hiromu (ひろむ) ** don't use commercial pictures * Hoshiyomi (星読み) ** notify if more art is going to be used * iyori (イヨリ) * Kanna (かんな) * Kamoco (かも子) ** prefers to be linked to Instagram * keepout ** notify if more art is going to be used * Shimanyan (しまにゃん) ** no editing of pictures ** use on wiki only, does not allow reprinting to other sites ** notify if more art is going to be used * Shiroi Neko (白井ネコ) ** credit with link to illust * Shirotoki (白鴇) ** use on wiki only, does not allow reprinting to other sites ** notify if more art is going to be used * Shuna (朱那) ** use on wiki only, does not allow reprinting to other sites * Sona (そな) ** notify if more art is going to be used * Yache (やちぇ) ** notify if more art is going to be used * You (陽) ** no excessive editing of pictures (letters, saturation); no printing ** notify if more art is going to be used * You Ring (ゆーりん) ** use on wiki only, does not allow reprinting to other sites * Yukiko (雪子) ** credit with link to illust For YT Singers * Daenarys ** notify if more art is going to be used * scyon (しゃよん) ** a note to give an idea what art is used is good